The present invention relates to a tool bit quick release or connect chuck device that has a sleeve to be slidably control a positioning pin to allow the tool bit to be quickly released from or connected to the chuck device.
A conventional tool bit chuck device 6 for connecting a saw blade is shown in FIG. 9 and generally includes a hexagonal connection rod 64 extending from a first end of the body of the device 6 and an engaging port extends from a second end of the body of the device 6. A groove 641 is defined in an outer periphery of the connection rod 64 so as to be connected with a handle or the like. A slot 61 is defined through the engaging port and a threaded hole 62 defined laterally through the engaging port and communicates with the slot 61. The saw blade can be inserted in the slot 61 and a bolt 63 is engaged with the threaded hole 62 and contacts a side of the saw blade to position it. It takes time to screw the bolt 63 when installing the saw blade, and to unscrew the bolt 63 when removing the saw blade from the chuck device 6.
The present invention intends to provide a chuck device that is able to install or release a tool bit by simply sliding a sleeve on the device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a chuck device which comprises a body having a slot defined from a first end of the body and being ended before a second end of the body. A hexagonal recess is defined in the first end of the body and communicates with the slot. A hole is defined radially in the body and communicates with the slot. A stepped shoulder extends from an outer periphery of the body and a spring is mounted to the body and a first end of the spring is stopped by the stepped shoulder. A movable clamp is connected to the body and a second end of the spring contacts the movable clamp. A connection rod is connected to a second end of the body.
A sleeve is slidably mounted to the body and has a first tapered inner periphery at a first end of the sleeve. A second tapered inner periphery is defined in a second end of the sleeve so as to push the movable clamp when sliding the sleeve by compressing the spring.
A positioning pin is movably inserted in the hole and an end of the positioning pin extends from the hole and has a tapered periphery which is matched with the first tapered inner periphery at the first end of the sleeve.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.